The Little Mermaid
by RennaKun
Summary: Kehidupan seorang 'Putri Duyung' yang mengharukan...


_**The Little Mermaid**_

_Disclaimer: YAMAHA PRODUCTION_

_Genre: Romance, any_

_Warning: ENTAHLAH *GAPLOK Kalau OOC, kan Yamaha gaada animenya? Jadi gatau sifat mereka gimana saya juga ._._

_

* * *

_

_**tatoe awa ni naro tomo watashi wa anata ga suki deshita  
kono umi to sora ni tokete anata o mimamoru wa**_

___"Meskipun aku menjadi busa laut, aku mencintaimu  
Setelah larut dalam lautan dan langit, aku akan lebih menonton Anda"_

Gadis berambut merah muda turun ke dasar lautan, dan disanalah kehidupannya. Sebagai 'Putri Duyung'.

Dan, disana ia merasakan kehidupan yang alami. Layaknya busa laut yang selalu melayang-layang di permukaan.

_**umi no soko de yume ni miteta sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o  
umi no naka de nozonde ita toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made**_

_"Aku ingin lebih dekat ke langit biru berbintang di dasar laut Saya merindukan hari untuk  
datang kepadaku di lautDi bawah awan tebal, dalam gelombang"_

Saat itu, ia mendadak merasakan suatu perasaan. Ia pun turun melihat bintang laut yang meraung untuk dilihat keindahannya.

Dan saat itu, ia melihat seseorang terjatuh, dari atas permukaan laut.

_**atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta soko de anohi anata to deau  
hajimete shitta kono omoi ni mune ga hari sakeso**_

_"__Saya melihat Anda di bawah pada hari itu Pertama perasaan dalam hidupku  
Bagaimana cinta itu memilukan__"_

Angin dan air menerjang-nerjang pria itu dengan hebatnya, dan ia tetap jatuh ke dasar. Untunglah gadis ini meraih pria itu dengan enteng.

Dan menyelamatkannya, demi kebaikan. Dan perasaan itu timbul, kesakitan yang dirasakan, kehangatan yang dirasakan.

_**tatoe ashi ga itan demo watasi wa anata ga suki deshita  
dance wa odore nai kedo anata o mimamoru wa**_

_"Meskipun kaki saya ach, aku mencintaimu_  
_ Aku tidak bisa menari tapi aku akan lebih melihat Anda"_

Saat gadis ini bisa mengelabui kedua kakaknya, gadis ini pun pergi ke atas, menjadi manusia. Kakinya kurang sempurna, tapi tak apa-apa.

Dengan ini juga, aku tahu hanya bisa melihatmu. Tak bisa sampai berdansa, ataupun bergerak bersama.

_**shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai  
tatoe koe o hari age temo anata made wa todoka nai no**_

_"Saya menyadari tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan bintang di dalam benteng  
__ Betapa keras aku berteriak Anda tidak bisa mendengar saya__"_

Dan saat ia mengajakku berdansa, seorang gadis berambut biru menghampirinya. Menampilkan ekspresi cemburu, kesal, kaget, marah. Dan pria ini melepaskan tanganku, dan pergi ke tangannya.

Dan, aku berteriak memanggilnya, namun ia mengabaikannya. Gadis ini di anggap sebagai budak, ya, sebagai budak. Dan itu membuat hatinya tertusuk. Dan hancur berkeping-keping.

_**fune no ue de yobareru na o ane ga motsu wa gin no knife  
kare o korose ane no koe ni watashi wa...  
utae utae umi no soko de utae utae omoi o komete**_

_"Pada kapal, aku mendengar suara adik saya, mereka memberi saya pisau perak  
Mereka menyarankan aku membunuhnya, "aku..."  
Bernyanyi, bernyanyi di dasar laut  
Menempatkan hati saya dalam sebuah lagu"_

Saat aku yakin bisa mendekatinya, aku merasa ada yang memanggilku. Dan munculah kedua kakakku dari bawah, di pinggir kapal. Dan menyarankanku membunuh pria itu karena dia 'dusta'. Tapi...

Akhirnya aku datang ke kamarnya, terlihat wajah pulas di mukanya. Tak sanggup mengayunkan pedang itu, akhirnya putus lah kehidupannya.

Ia kembali ke laut, dengan keadaan menghilang. Yang terdengar hanya nyanyian lembut, lembut sekali. Membuat semua orang jatuh ke dalamnya, karena kepedihan.

_**tatoe koe ga todokanaku temo watashi wa utai tuduke masu  
kono kaze ni uta ga notte anata o tsutsumu yoni  
tatoe awa ni naro tomo watashi wa anata ga suki deshita  
kono umi to sora ni tokete anata o mimamoru wa**_

_"Meskipun Anda tidak bisa mendengar saya, saya tidak akan berhenti bernyanyi  
Berharap suara saya membungkus Anda dalam angin  
Meskipun aku menjadi busa laut, aku mencintaimu  
Setelah larut dalam lautan dan langit, aku akan menonton Anda lebih dari"_

Pria itu bangun dengan wajah resah, dan bertanya, "Mengapa gadis itu tak ada?" Dan saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa.. Ia begitu mencintai gadis itu.

Dan beberapa kali pun, terdengar sebuah alunan kepedihan yang pasti di rasakannya. Dan itu pun tak bisa pindah kemana pun. Suara itu menetap, di dasar laut yang indah.

"Dan walaupun aku sudah larut dalam air laut ini, aku akan selalu berada di sampingku. Jangan pernah sakiti aku lagi, karena aku masih ingin bernyanyi untukmu." Itu lah yang pria ini dengar saat ia mengunjungi sisi laut. Ia menebarkan bunga yang sangat indah, dan mengucapkan, "Terimakasih"

~THE END~

* * *

**Okay, ini fic saya yang kedua (bagi FFn) XD**

**Mohon kasih kripiknya~ :3**

**Di tunggu wb  
**


End file.
